1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surge management, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a surge suppression circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors and induction coils are basic electronic components of an electronic device. However, when the electronic device is instantaneously connected with an external power supply, initial voltage applied to the capacitors rises so fast that a current surge may be generated. In addition, when the external power supply is instantaneously disconnected from the electronic device, self induction of the induction coils may occur, and a voltage surge or current surge is generated. The current surge or voltage surge may result in a tenfold or even hundredfold spike, deteriorating performance of the electronic components, shortening lifetime of the electronic device, or even permanently disabling the device.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.